ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A to Z Mysteries (TV Series)
A to Z Mysteries is an upcoming TV series based on the books by Ron Roy. Coming soon in 2020's. Synopsis The kids are detectives. They are on the case from Green Lawn and the world. Characters * Gage Munroe as Dink Duncan - The leader. * Nissae Isen as Josh Pinto - Member. * Kristin Fairlie as Brian Pinto - Brother. * Kyle Fairlie as Bradley Pinto - Brother. * Addison Holley as Ruth Rose Hathaway - Member of detectives. She always the same color clothes. * Bobby Moynihan as Nate Hathaway - Brother. * Frank Welker as Pal - Dog. * Stephanie Sheh as Polly - Horse. * Andrew Sabiston as Loretta - Guinea Pig. * Jill Talley as Wallis Wallace - She disguised herself. * Brian Stepanek as Walker Wallace - Brother. * Helen King as Ellie Landolf - Owner. * Adrian Truss as Lionel Linkletter - Owner. * Jimmy Fallon as Officer Fallon - Policeman. * (?) as Howard - Owner. * Andrew Sabiston as Paul Leary - He had six siblings. * Julie Pinto as Ms Eagle - Teacher. * Julie Lemieux as Ms Duncan - Mother of Dink. * Richard Waugh as Mr Duncan - Father of Dink. * Neil Crone as Mr Pinto - Father of Josh. * Susan Roman as Ms Pinto - Mother of Josh. * (?) as Flip Frances - (Owner, manager or worker) of Fitness Center. * (?) as Irene Napper - Works at the zoo. * (?) as Tom Steele - The editor. * James Rankins as Warren Duncan - Uncle of Dink. * Jeff Bennett as Mr Dillon - Principle. * (?) as Dr Pardue - * (?) as Mrs Gwynn - * (?) as Miss Shotsky - Nurse. * (?) as Mr Neater - Janitor. * (?) as Mr Diodato - Teacher. * (?) as Mrs Waters - Secretary. * Martin Roach as Mr Hathaway - Father of Ruth Rose * Linda Ballantyne as Mrs Hathaway - Mother of Ruth Rose * (?) as Mr Bones * (?) as * (?) as Special Guests * Bryn McAuley as Doris Duncan - Aunt of Dink Duncan * Sam Vincent as Otto Bird - Assistant of Doris * (?) as Kurt Striker - Poacher of all the animals and falcons. * (?) as Linda Gomez - Reporter of Green Lawn Gazette * (?) as Mrs Mary Wong - Owner of the pet shop * Ellen Ray Hennessy as Gram Hathaway * (?) as Jack * (?) as Byron * (?) as Myrna Sanchez * (?) as Lucy * (?) as Jay Frisk * (?) as Penelope Gwinn - Her name is apparently known for "Penguin." She's a violinist from "The X'ed Out X-Ray." * (?) as Frank - from The X'ed Out X-Ray * (?) as George Shill - He disguised himself of a doctor and name. * (?) as Hans - Penelope Gwinn's manager * (?) as Dr Bryte * (?) as Dr Fleming * Denise Oliver as Grace Lockwood * Carlos Diaz as Doc Henry * Jaxon Mercey as Ben O'Leary - * (?) as Hector O'Leary - * (?) as Zelda Zoot - * (?) as Dorothy 'Dot' Calm - criminal * Ava Preston as Josephine O'Leary - * (?) as Forest Evans * (?) as Tinker Bunks * (?) as Sunny Evans * (?) as Maureen Higgins * (?) as Mrs Hernandez * (?) as Ron Pinkowski - Owner of bait shop * (?) as Mr Bents * (?) as Mrs Bents * (?) as Officer Keene * (?) as Tommy Tomko * (?) as Regina Wu * (?) as Jean-Pail * (?) as Yvonne * (?) as James Pride - * (?) as Dr Jeremy Pitts - * (?) as Eddie Carini - * (?) as Ernest Paskey - * (?) as Olivia Nugent - * (?) as Livvy Nugent - Maid * (?) as Ebenezer Spivets - * (?) as Florence Spivets - * (?) as Pete Unkenholz - * (?) as Buddy Unkenholz - * (?) as Ted Gundy - * (?) as Mrs Mackleroy - Owner of the library * (?) as Clementine Painter - An old woman * (?) as Leona Davis - * (?) as Fred Little - * Jessica DiCicco as Samir 'Sammi' Bin Oz - * (?) as Joan Klinker - * (?) as Mr Klinker - * (?) as Miss Booker - * (?) as Thaddeus Pocket - * (?) as Michael 'Scoop' Raker - the robber * (?) as Dean Whitefeather - * (?) as Tyrone the Tyrannosaurus - * (?) as (Any ideas whose the bank robber's name from "The Bald Bandit") * Jay Schramek as Jud Wheat - * (?) as Thumbs - A guy who had nine fingers from "The Ninth Nugget" * (?) as Ed Getz - the magician-turned-criminal of stealing gold from "The Ninth Nugget" * (?) as Ma Wheat - * (?) as Pa Wheat - * (?) as Fiona Nippet - * (?) as Lulu - * (?) as Seth Clyde - * (?) as Bonnie Clyde - * (?) as Dr. Harris Tweed - Museum director from "The Missing Mummy" * (?) as Officer Washington - * (?) as Officer Peters - * (?) as Aunt Freda - Owner of restaurant from "The Missing Mummy" * (?) as Jimmy Jett - Star actor. A guy looked like a vampire. * Brianna Daguanno as Abigail 'Abbi' Wallace - Adopted daughter of Wallis and Walker Wallace * (?) as Nadine Banks * (?) as Captain Morris * (?) as Greg Dack * (?) as Lynda Dack * (?) as Captain Rusty Dollar * (?) as Carl - from "The Yellow Yacht." * (?) as King Farhad - Father of Sammi * (?) as Queen Grace - Mother of Sammi * (?) as Dr Leopold Skor * (?) as Yondo * (?) as Riko * (?) as Lees Baz * (?) as Fin * (?) as Hugo * (?) as Jason - from "The White Wolf." * (?) as George Caruthers - * Darren Frost as Buzzy 'Mote' Steele - * Katie Griffin as Angie Doe - * Dwayne Hill as Lucas 'Luke' Washington - * Jay Gragnani as Billy Wong - * Richard Binsley as Hunter - * Devan Cohen as Ian - * Noah Reid as Brendan - * Isaac Ryan Brown as Duke - * Jayden Greig as Campbell - * (?) as Michael Darby - * (?) as Bessie Darby - * (?) as Maude Murn - She disguised her name of "Mademoiselle Musee." * (?) as Detective Robb - * Cle Bennett as Mario - the camp chef from "Detective Camp" * Zoe Pessin as Jade * (?) as Jake - the firefighter * (?) as Lenny - the firefighter * (?) as Derek Robb - Store manager of market * (?) as Judy - * (?) as Martin Fleece - the criminal of theft * (?) as Todd Jeffers * (?) as Mrs Jeffers * (?) as Fletcher Eatch * (?) as Randolph Rail * (?) as Miles Roock * (?) as Parker Stone - Famous actor * (?) as Roger Good - actor * (?) * Viilians * (?) as * Episodes Season 1 # The Absent Author - The kids are searching for author, so someone kidnapped her. # The Bald Bandit - The bank is robbed! The kids are searching for clues that something happening with the robber. # The Canary Caper - The kids are on the trail that the pets are stolen. # The Deadly Dungeon - The kids are off to visit Wallis Wallace, but somethings going on. # The Empty Envelope - The kids are investigating about the envelop. # The Falcon's Feathers - The kids are investigate that all the falcons are gone. # The Goose's Gold - The kids are off to visit Ruth Rose's grandmother in Key West, Florida. # The Haunted Hotel - The kids saw something wrong at the hotel. # The Invisible Island - The kids saw a mysterious island. # The Jaguar's Jewel - The kids are off to visit Dink's uncle in New York City. # The Kidnapped King - Dink met the prince from India, but his parents got kidnapped. # The Lucky Lottery - The kids went Lucky's house, Lucky told the kids that the lottery is stolen. # The Missing Mummy - When the kids went to the museum, the mummy was stolen. # The Ninth Nugget - The kids are heading the dude from Montana. # The Orange Outlaw - The kids are heading to New York City. # The Panda Puzzle - The kids knew something's wrong with the Panda Mother. # The Quicksand Question - The kids find themselves trapped in quicksand. # The Runaway Racehorse - The kids are off to visit Larchmont. # The School Skeleton - The skeleton is gone! The kids are investigating and something's wrong in school. # The Talking T-Rex - The dinosaur can talk! The kids are knew something going on in that secret inside room. # The Unwilling Umpire - The kids saw the umpire when he is nauseous. # The Vampire's Vacation - The kids saw the vampire here in Green Lawn. # The White Wolf - The kids are visiting an author friend. # The X'ed-Out X-Ray - When Dink got off the carousel, his arm might've got a booboo. # The Yellow Yacht - The kids are off to India. # The Zombie Zone - The kids are off to Louisiana. Season 2 # Detective Camp - The kids are off to summer camp. # Mayflower Treasure Hunt - It's Thanksgiving Day! The kids and their families are visiting to Plymouth. # White House White-Out - The kids are visiting the White House on Christmas Eve. # Sleepy Hollow Sleepover - The kids saw the ghost of headless man in Tarrytown. # The New Year Dragon Dilemma - The kids are off to San Francisco. # The Castle Crime - The kids went to London. # Operation Orca - The kids went to Alaska, so they saw the giant whale. # Secret Admirer - It's Valentine's Day! The kids find out who wrote that letter. # April Fools' Fiasco - The kids are finding out who has been joking around in Green Lawn. # Colossal Fossil - The kids are having a sleep-over in the museum, but they heard a crash noise. # Grand Canyon Grab - The kids went to the canyon, but the actor had been star-napped. # Easter Egg (?) - (?) The kids # Go with the Flow (?) - (?) # The (?) Robbery - (?) # Service with a Smile - The kids # License to (?) # The Singing (?) # (?) # Upcoming Spin-Off Series * Capital Mysteries (TV Series) * Calendar Mysteries (TV Series) Upcoming Movie * A to Z Mysteries: The Movie Differences Books and TV Series * A to Z Mysteries/Differences Books and TV Series Production Trailers * First Trailer - (ABC By The Jackson 5) * Second Trailer - Category:Upcoming Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Detectives Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Mystery Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:Canadian-American shows